


Love in Gilneas

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, agender masc lead, soft gooey affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: “What do you want me to do?”“Show me you’re sorry for missing such a romantic holiday. Make it up to me.”





	Love in Gilneas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevasaurus_rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevasaurus_rex/gifts).



Spring was well under way by the time Alar had managed to find the time to return to the abandoned city of Gilneas; it was just as he remembered it– a bit lonely, a bit dreary– but as he stepped past the buildings in search of the Worgen he had come to see, the place seemed a little bit livelier. A little bit greener, even.

Maybe that was due to the touch of the druid?

He finally found Cuan on the other side of Gilneas out in a field that he seemed to have reshaped into a small garden. He was down in it, picking weeds out from where the larger sprouts were popping through the dark brown dirt. He slowed in his tracks as though he were now creeping up on the Worgen and made his way through the trees and brush behind an old shed that hadn’t been there the last time he’d come to visit.

He stood against the building and let his hands touch the wood, eyes on the Worgen; he hadn’t seemed to notice him yet, though he did raise his head up into the air as if sniffing. Alar thanked the winds for focusing away from Cuan’s direction. He was hoping to sneak up on him.

He waited until Cuan had dropped his eyes back down to the earth and returned to his task before slipping past the building and fading into the shadows. He stepped carefully through the grass and focused his footfalls on the spaces where the grass was flattened– likely where Cuan himself had stepped on his way out to the garden.

He finally came up behind the Worgen, who still hadn’t seemed to notice him (and was now humming a song that he didn’t quite recognize).

He dropped down to his knees while returning to visiblity and raised his arms to wrap around the Worgen’s form; he was wearing a buttonup flannel that didn’t hide the soft fur along his body, especially that of his neck, and Alar immediately pushed his face right there in that cozy little spot that he had missed so dearly.

Cuan, meanwhile, was absolutely startled, just as Alar had expected. He let out a yelp of surprise and tilted his head quickly; not many people at all came through Gilneas and Cuan could count how many he’d seen all spring on one paw. He started to protest and attack, but immediately Alar’s scent filled his nose as the Troll pushed their bodies together in a tight embrace, and Cuan’s breath caught in his throat with recognition and realization.

“Alar!” He turned slightly in an attempt to move closer and to look at him, but Alar held him firmly in place and let his fingers lace against his abdomen. “What are you doing here, I didn’t think you were going to be back for another month or so…”

Alar pressed his face against Cuan’s and smiled; the Worgen felt so warm against his body and he didn’t want to pull away from him at all. “I missed you, simple as that. I was in an area a few hours away on business ‘n I wanted to surprise ya.”

Cuan laughed and shifted again, forcing Alar to let his smaller frame turn so he could press his muzzle against Alar’s face. “Wish you’d let me know ahead of time, I’d have prepared food for you…”

“Nonsense.” Alar pressed a kiss to Cuan’s temple and nuzzled into his fur. “Your garden looks like it’s goin’ well– this is the plot you were tellin’ me you had tilled up earlier in the season right?”

“Yep!” Cuan finally pulled free from Alar and turned to sit his rump down against the dirt, then let Alar sit with him. He looked up at the Troll, happily grinning as his tail thumped against the grass beside them. “How long are you staying?”

“Just a coupl'a days, if that’s okay.” Alar’s hands touched to Cuan’s and led them to rest between them. “'Sides… I kind of missed a special holiday and I figured I should make it up to ya.”

“Make it up to…?”

Cuan wasn’t sure what Alar had been meaning until he felt the Troll lean forward and press his lips against his muzzle. Alar’s hands touched to Cuan’s thighs and a shiver moved through the Worgen’s body, enough to raise the fur along his neck and spine.

Alar leaned back just enough to look at the Worgen as a question whispered past his lips. “Alar, what do you–”

His hands touched to Cuan’s hips then, his smile never leaving his lips. “I told you I wanted to see you again, didn’t I?” He pulled one hand away from Cuan to brush against his bangs bashfully. “And I missed a holiday due to bein’ busy, so…”

He looked up to Cuan’s eyes and saw confusion in them; Cuan himself hadn’t thought about romance itself in far too long and it was a touchier subject with him, so it was no wonder he had forgotten Love Is In The Air. The realization hit him startingly fast and his eyes widened with it.

“Alar– no, it’s not a… you don’t owe me anything–”

Alar’s lips pulled into a playful, amused smile and he glanced down to the grass and dirt. “I know.” Both hands fell back to Cuan’s hips as he leaned forward to kiss him again, and already Cuan was melting against his touch. His tail thumped once more behind him and his palms pressed to Alar’s forearms.

“How are you going to make it up to me, then?”

Alar grinned against Cuan and glanced to his eyes. That curious flare that he had sometimes flashed through them, and already his lips were curling into that delightfully playful grin Alar had come to love. He tilted forward and let his knees come between Cuan’s legs. The space between them was shortened to merely inches as Alar’s hands traced upward against Cuan’s clothing to rest on his shoulders.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Show me you’re sorry for missing such a romantic holiday. Make it up to me.”

“Of course… Anything, Cuan.” Alar’s own lips twitched behind his tusks before his face disappeared into the fur at Cuan’s neck. The warmth he’d so missed returned to him and Cuan began pushing him backward, gentle of course but Alar gave zero resistance until the Worgen was over top of him and pressing Alar down into the grass.

They rolled at Alar’s prompting and the Troll shifted so his thighs pressed against the Worgen’s hips. He grinned down at him as an affectionate, doting expression fell over his face. “Light, I have missed you.”

That brought a flush to Cuan’s cheeks under his fur. His hands touched to Alar’s abdomen as his tail thumped between his legs. “Did you?” he asked quietly.

“Very much.” Alar traced his fingertips along Cuan’s jawline. He felt the Worgen smile under his touch, prompting another smile of his own. “I missed you so, _so_ very much.”

Cuan’s hips rolled up into Alar’s at his response; it prompted a light moan of pleasure from both of them before Alar’s fingers came down on the fabric of Cuan’s buttonup. He began tugging at the buttons, fighting to take his time with it, but found himself growing frantic as seconds dwindled away. He wanted his hands on Cuan’s chest, wanted to run his fingers through his fur again.

He finally managed to undo the buttons and pull the fabric to the side and began doing just that; his eyes closed as Cuan rocked up into him a second time, and his teeth came down against his lower lip as he ran his fingers through the soft fur along Cuan’s pectorals. He’d gotten a little more muscle since he’d seen him back in the late winter… likely from working all on his own out in Gilneas. He felt more solid under him.

“You’re so handsome.” His voice was just above a whisper. He felt Cuan shiver under him once more and he shifted to move off of his hips and in between his thighs.

Fingers strayed down to his waist band and began working at the belt and buttons that held the Worgen’s already engorged member at bay. He heard a growl of satisfaction from Cuan and raised his eyes back to him; the Worgen had thrown his head back against the grass and had his eyes closed, mouth open.

“Lift your hips,” he murmured, smiling. He loved watching the Worgen react to him. Without question, Cuan did exactly that and Alar tugged his pants and underwear away from him until he was laying bare against the grass, cock in the open. Alar’s fingers touched along his length as he eased down between his thighs until he could raise Cuan up into the air, both hands falling under him to grip his hips and ass.

Without saying anything, he buried his face against Cuan in a long line of kisses across his inner thighs, the crook of his hip and groin, and his shaft. As his lips came across his his shaft, Alar let his tongue trace along his skin before parting his lips at his head. He took his tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue across him while moaning lazily.

Before he moved too happily into this however, he pulled back and lowered himself further to lap his tongue across Cuan’s rear entrance, fingers spreading him open. He moaned louder at this, face burying into him, and let his tongue delve in and out of him before he brought a finger to him, leaving the Worgen lopsided and half in the air as his hip touched back to the grass.

Cuan shifted against him, whining quietly as his finger entered him. He began panting though Alar only pushed in as far as his first knuckle before whispering a quiet affirmation to his thigh. He returned to kissing up along his shaft and tilted his finger further inward at Cuan mumbling to him to continue. When he met his head, Alar took him back into his mouth and eased his finger to the second knuckle, then moaned. He pumped in and out slowly, then pushed his finger in as far as he could manage to his final knuckle.

Cuan rolled his hips against his hand, both in an attempt to get him in deeper as well as to thrust his length into Alar’s mouth. He raised his hands and let his claws touch through Alar’s hair and along his scalp. Alar raised his eyes up to him, moaned, and took Cuan further past his lips. He didn’t favor deepthroating, and Cuan was large, but he quickly found he wanted _all_ of him.

Their eyes met as Alar forced his cock further into his mouth before gripping him at his base; he had grown in size and, by the moan that sputtered from Cuan, sensitivity. Alar had missed this.

He shifted, brought his finger to and from Cuan’s entrance, and pulled away from him entirely to return to lapping at him. This time he focused on being sloppy, moaning into him, letting his saliva thoroughly coat him.

“Take me, Alar…” he heard Cuan mutter. “I want you, so bad…”

Alar shivered and pushed himself to his hands and knees, then brought himself between Cuan’s thighs. His hands once more ran through his fur at his abdomen. “You handsome man,” he murmured, eyes lingering across his chest before raising to his face. Cuan grinned at him, ever bashful. He reached up and began undoing his own clothing, one clasp at a time, then tore the leather away from his chest.

As it came away from him, dropped his hands to his waist and undid his belt, then finished pulling his uniform away from his hips and shimmied to kick it off his knees and off.

“You’re the handsome one, Alar…” As Alar undressed, he sat up and reached his hands out to finish pulling his clothing off. His fingers ran through the fur under Alar’s tank top while pushing it up to his collarbone before he yanked him forward by the thin fabric.

Alar gave a laugh, put his hands up, and caught himself against Cuan as the Worgen pressed a kiss to his lips.

They tugged the last of his clothing away while Alar pressed kisses along Cuan’s muzzle to his neck, and they slowly found their way back down into the grass with Cuan on his back and Alar over him.

He reached down between their hips, fingers wrapping against his length, and led his head against Cuan’s entrance. The Worgen rolled against him, his body arching as the piercing ran against his muscle. Alar exhaled quietly as he pushed into him, immediately overtaken by the warmth and tightness that Cuan offered him.

He thrusted slowly and felt the Worgen tighten his claws and fingers against the fur of his shoulderblades as he eased each piercing past the ring of muscle. “Gods, Alar…”

“Mmm…” he returned, finding himself wordless. Cuan’s hands traced along his shoulders until both palms cupped his cheeks and brought Alar in closer to him. He let his muzzle burrow into Alar’s neck and chest, taking in the scent of them both together.

He hiked his hips up against the Troll and sighed, voice quiet. “Take me, Alar…”

He nodded against his fur and thrusted harder; his piercings caught on Cuan’s flesh as he pushed inward until he couldn’t go any further. Their hips pressed together and Alar, much to his own happiness, felt as if they were a perfect fit against each other. He smiled and for one of the first times began lacing nips and gentle bites against Cuan’s fur and skin until he could reach his ear.

“You’re so tight, I love you…” he murmured, thinking nothing of what he had said. He reached his hands up one at a time and found Cuan’s, then pulled them down against the grass over his head and let their fingers lace together as the Worgen shifted under him.

“Shit, Alar, you feel great…” He tilted his head slightly and nuzzled his snout to Alar’s skin. “I love you too…”

Warmth filled through Alar’s chest as Cuan returned the sentiments and his grip on his hands tightened. He thrusted harder into him as that warmth pooled down in his stomach. Cuan began curling under him, thighs pressing to his hips and leading him into him harder.

Alar pulled one hand away from Cuan’s to reach between them. His fingers touched against the length of his cock before wrapping around him. As he thrusted, Alar began stroking him, fingers lingering at the base of his knot. The Worgen shuddered under him and let out a gasping moan, clearly very sensitive already.

He tilted his head back into Cuan’s fur and nipped along his ear while stroking him. He met those with his hips, slow and easy, until he could feel his cock pulsing against his fingers. His breathing had become ragged and gasping, more than enough of a sign that Cuan was about to finish.

_'Make a mess of me.’_

Last time he hadn’t been able to do that but this time he wanted to do exactly that. He raised up away from Cuan’s chest and grinned down at him while moving to his knees, his hand pulling away from Cuan’s to lift the poor Worgen’s hips into the air.

He tightened his fingers against his shaft and forced him into a position to where his cock was pointed down at him. He thrusted down into him and held him in place with his thighs while jerking his fingers up and down.

“This is such a nice view.” His lips twitched behind his tusks as Cuan bashfully stared up at him, arms still behind his head; if he had been human, his cheeks would have been flushed so darkly.

“Make me cum, Alar.”

Alar’s grin became more sentimental as his fingers stroked him. He rolled his hips playfully, edging himself deeper as Cuan grew closer. His muscles in his abdomen and thighs began to tighten. “Oh shit, I’m gonna cum!” The words were quickly stated in between panting breaths. The Worgen let out a soft, growling sigh and bucked his hips weakly upward.

“Good boy, Cuan,” Alar purred. His thumb pressed against and massaged a slow circle around his head as his seed spilled out over Alar’s fingers and down onto the Worgen’s chest. He tightened around Alar and almost drove him over the edge with his spasms, but Alar held on and milked the Worgen through his orgasm.

His free hand moved to trace along the cum now coating the fur of his chest, fingertips pressing it in and making a mess of him before he raised his hand to Cuan’s lips. He more than happily took Alar’s fingers into his maw and lapped his tongue along their length, cleaning his seed from them. He gave a rumbling moan and stared up at Alar, eyes hazy from his orgasm, and shifted his hips against him.

He began kissing his fingers and palm before nuzzling his muzzle into him, murmuring. “Fill me, you handsome Troll…”

Alar, ever sentimental, smiled affectionately down at him and let his fingers return to the fur between Cuan’s ears. Fingers still around his length, he returned to thrusting into Cuan, shuddering at the new tightness present after his orgasm.

As he thrusted, they slowly came to return to their original position, though this time the Worgen had wrapped his legs around Alar’s waist and was leading him into the thrusts. Alar moaned quietly into his neck, fingers clenching into the grass and into Cuan’s fur.

“I’m close,” he whimpered; he bucked down into him and brought his arms under Cuan’s head, shaking as Cuan twined his arms around his back. He felt his fingers move through his hair to hold his head close. Hips bucking forward, he held himself and let out a gasp before moaning Cuan’s name into his fur.

He spilled himself into him, fingers clenching against the Worgen’s fur. “Oh gods, _Light_ Cuan…”

Cuan shivered under him as his cock twitched inside of him, then began running his claws through Alar’s fur. They laid together, arms around each other, and shifted comfortably with Alar still inside of Cuan until they could cuddle in the grass.

One of Alar’s hands eventually found Cuan’s as they held each other under the warmth of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote in early 2018 for one of Alar's partners and his player, Cuan.


End file.
